


I Bet...

by Patchwork drabbles (PurplePatchwork)



Series: RusAme Drabbles [46]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Plug, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:03:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5786218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplePatchwork/pseuds/Patchwork%20drabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After losing a bet, Alfred has to walk around with a plug up his ass. Unfortunately,  he also has a sleepover the exact same day with his friend and longtime crush. Or maybe it will prove the perfect opportunity...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Bet...

Alfred panted softly as he tried in vain not to let the feelings get to him. Ivan was so close, yet so far away. If only he could reach out and touch, smooth a thumb over those slightly opened lips, tuck a strand of hair behind his ear, anything at all. But no. He was lost in temptation, left to rot in misery.

Muffling a groan in his pillow, he tried in vain not to let it get to him. He’d lost a bet. Something stupid really. But his friends had known about this sleepover with his best friend and secretly long time crush, so they hadn’t been able to resist this particular punishment.

Alfred was actually surprised Ivan hadn’t noticed anything odd about him. Or maybe he had, but decided not to ask? It wasn’t every day after all that Alfred walked around all day with a plug shoved all the way up his ass, resting comfortably against his prostate.

It had been fine at first, the setting at its lowest as he’d been able to distract himself from the nagging feeling. Maybe he’d squirmed just a little more often than usual, but nothing too noticeable. It was only as the evening progressed that he turned slightly red in the face, got a little out of breath, no longer kept his legs uncrossed to hide the growing bulge in his pants.

Those assholes. They wouldn’t had done this to him had they not known about his crush. He had managed to get by all day, but now, with Ivan’s sleeping face so close to his own, Ivan’s scent surrounding him, the almost painful arousal just couldn’t be ignored any longer.

Alfred bit his hand when he absentmindedly slipped a hand into his boxers, wrapping it around his already dripping erection. If he could just stay quiet, Ivan would never have to find out. Find out that his best friend had masturbated, in his room at that, to the sight of Ivan’s adonis-like features. All because of a stupid bet he lost.

It was getting harder to stay quiet, but he had to. Getting caught now would be the worst. Ivan would definitely be disgusted by him, no other possibility. After all, this was just a one-sided thing, always had been. That much he was certain of.

“Alfred?”

In that one mortifying moment, he froze. Jerking to a halt, his vision came back into focus to rest upon Ivan’s drowsy questioning gaze. Eyes wandered down, then widened in astonishment. “Are you…?”

After another moment in which the shock finally settled in, he instantly released his cock and pulled the blankets close to his figure. “I-it’s not what it looks like!” he squeaked, betrayed by red ears and glowing cheeks. But just then, due to him clenching up, the feeling down there got even crazier and a pathetic moan squeezed its way out of him. He slapped his free hand over his mouth, utterly embarrassed. Shit. If he clenched up too much, he might as well accidentally push the damn thing too far in. This was the worst.

His heart began pounding when Ivan threw off his own blankets and moved over to Alfred on hands and knees. “Ivan…?” he asked softly, the other’s eyes shining lights in the darkness.

He placed his hands protectively over his crotch when Ivan uncovered him, taking in his appearance with a faked calmness, as if he was speculating where to begin his medical procedure. Then those lovely eyes flicked up. “Do you trust me?”

“W-what? Why do you- I mean yeah, but…”

“Then allow me to help you. You are only making it worse.”

“Only making…” Alfred breathed in sharply when Ivan rolled him onto his back and pulled his boxers down. Sudden realization hit him when a cold hand followed the curve of his ass. “You knew!”

He could no longer see Ivan’s face, but a soft hum was enough to imagine the expression he was making. “Of course I did. It was my idea.”

Alfred was left no time to contemplate that thought when he suddenly felt a mouth nipping softly at his inner thighs. He held back a startled moan, craning his neck to look over his shoulder. “S-seriously? But how, I thought you-”

Ivan made eye-contact for just the smallest of moments. “Perhaps my acting skills have done me more bad than good. I have wanted to see you like this for so, so long…” A pause, Alfred’s jaw flapping dumbly in the non-existent wind. “I ask again, do you trust me? Do I- do I have your consent? If you keep doing it like that, the plug might not have a way out anymore.”

“What are you gonna do…” Ivan slowly licked his lips. “…Oh.  _Oh_. Um, yeah, I guess…” He didn’t really know what else to say. It was too good to be true. His crush of over a year actually wanted to do sexy stuff with him? In his _bedroom_? This could only be a dream.

But it wasn’t. The feeling of warm lips placed at his entrance was far too real. And when a strong wet muscle squirmed its way inside, all that was left for him to do was roll his eyes all the way back and surrender.

Ivan’s hands firmly gripped his hips to keep him from moving too much. Alfred’s body formed an elegant yet taut line, wobbly knees planted to the ground, face buried between his arms as he whispered moans and pleas into his drool-soaked pillow. He was shuddering all over, already forced to the brink of his strength. This wasn’t going to take too long, he knew that. But it wasn’t up to him to decide on the duration- Ivan was the one holding the strings.

It felt strange at first. The plug already sending soft vibrates through his inner walls, the feeling was doubled when Ivan’s tongue poked and prodded and moved in sensual circles. Good thing the lube he had used to get the thing in had a nice flavour- but even if it didn’t, he certainly didn’t hear Ivan complain.

A hum sent a shiver travelling all the way up his spine in electric tingles, and Alfred harshly bit down in his fist to keep himself from jerking back in response. His flushed erection was begging to be touched, but he was too out of it to care. He wanted to know how far Ivan could take him without him having to finish things up himself. He’d definitely do the other a favour afterwards if he was going to let him come with his tongue alone.

Slowly relaxing, Alfred body slumped forward until it was just his ass sticking out. He unconsciously began rubbing himself against the blankets beneath, too delirious to care. This was so, so much better than everything he had ever hoped for, and yet it wasn’t enough.

Alfred let out a soft yelp when the tongue was temporarily replaced by two fingers, Ivan gently prying the plug loose and tossing it aside as soon as it was out. Then he went right back to using his tongue, shoving the thing as far down as he could, and this time Alfred wasn’t able to hold himself back.

Everything was open and wet and loose and hot down there, and still his nipples were erect as if he had been standing in the cold for too long. With his knees he pushed the blankets into a little bundle and began properly grinding against it, the extra stimulation feeling good in every way.

Ivan’s tongue poked against his prostrate one, two, six times, and then Alfred came to a shuddering halt. Legs shaking as they were still held up by Ivan’s hands, he let his torso fall down onto his make-shift bed. Eyelids fluttering close to get every bit of ecstasy before it left his system. That bet had so been worth it.

It wasn’t until he felt Ivan sit down next to him that he dared open his eyes. The other was looking down upon him, eyes big in expectation, noticeable tent in his nether regions. Alfred smirked.

“Okay then big guy. I have to admit that was amazing. Now, let me do something for you.”


End file.
